1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a table game system using game media such as cards and roulettes, and more particularly, to a table game system that can perform a table game by using a recording medium in which valuable information is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, card games of playing cards (for example, baccarat game) and table games, such as a roulette game using a roulette, are widely known as casino games.
Recently, as for a system for supporting such table games, for example, a technique has been proposed that installs a plurality of terminals (hereinafter referred to as “the player terminals”) used by game players at positions distant from a table (hereinafter referred to as “the dealer's game table”) for a dealer to perform dealing, opening, and the like of cards, and delivers the images of the cards captured by a video camera to the player terminals (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-168664). With such a table game system, it is possible for a large number of game players to participate in a game at the same time that is played on the dealer's game table.
Additionally, in the field of game device that allows playing of a game provided that money such as bills and coins are paid, the card system is widely used that allows playing of a game by using a recording card in which information regarding money (hereinafter referred to as “the money information”) is stored in advance.
That is, when the card system as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI10-500796 is applied to the table game system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-168664, it is not necessary for the game player to, for example, insert money into the player terminal or the like every time the game player places a bet, by inserting the recording card into a card reading device that is provided to correspond to the player terminal. Thus, it is possible to continuously and smoothly perform the table game within the money information stored in the recording card.
Further, generally, the money information stored in the recording card is adjusted to a prize, cash, or the like (hereinafter referred to as “the prize or the like”, by inserting the recording card into a card adjustment device, and performing the adjustment based on the money information that is read by the card adjustment device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI09-293165).
As described above, the card adjustment device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI09-293165 is configured to perform adjustment based on the money information stored in the recording card. Hence, when it is impossible to read the money information by the card reading since the recording card is deformed, damaged or the like, the adjustment to the prize or the like cannot be performed. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the game player cannot enjoy the benefit obtained through the game.